


【授权翻译】On Air/直播中

by Treeeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeen/pseuds/Treeeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一场由真心话大冒险引发的爱情<br/>DJ!Cas/DJ!Dean</p>
<p>在lofter的第四章被和谐了，所以干脆全文搬到这里了<br/>Originally posted on lofter, got removed because of the explicit language in Chapter 4, so here's the whole story</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172713) by [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters). 



> 一场由真心话大冒险引发的爱情  
> DJ!Cas/DJ!Dean
> 
> 在lofter的第四章被和谐了，所以干脆全文搬到这里了  
> Originally posted on lofter, got removed because of the explicit language in Chapter 4, so here's the whole story

这全都是Garth的错， **全部** 。Dean到现在都没弄明白Garth是怎么当上电台经理的。Garth是Dean认识的最奇怪的人 － 他不在乎他的DJ是否准时上班，在重要场合也不好好穿西装套装，最重要的是，在Dean和Cas合作过的电台经理中，Garth的经营理念和他那所谓的营销战略绝对是最不可理喻的。

然而就这样， _The Mix_ 竟也成了Lawrence最受欢迎的晨间节目之一。而就在节目播放几秒之前，Cas沉痛地告诉Dean今天他们要和call-in的听众进行一场真心话大冒险。

Cas在下一首歌播放的间隙关掉麦，转头看着一脸无奈地Dean。“又怎么了？”他耐心地问，一边拿起实习生Kevin刚给他买来的咖啡。

“你觉得呢？”Dean翻了个白眼，“我们真要像初中生一样玩什么真心话大冒险？”

Cas用他那一贯的漠不关心地方式耸了耸肩，“有什么关系？我觉得我们的听众如此关心我们到想要了解我们在节目之外的私生活，这还挺贴心的。”

“伙计，我才不关心这个呢！”Dean指了指Cas，“等他们让你在马路中间对着迎面而来的汽车嚎叫的时候你就明白了。”他边从自己的咖啡杯中大喝了一口边向Cas挑了挑眉。

Cas皱起了眉头，“我从没有想过会那样”

Dean冷哼了一声。Cas的天真，尽管有时候还挺可爱，简直让他更生气了。“怎么，小时候没有和别人玩过真心话大冒险么Cas？在公共场合裸奔，在所有朋友面前亲吻你心怡的姑娘，把生鸡蛋打在裤子上？你从没干过？”

Cas摇了摇头，他不赞同地抿着嘴好像在说，Dean你怎么像个野人？ 通常只有在Dean把脏衣服到处乱扔，或者连续四十天不洗盘子，或者和一些酒吧里认识的乱七八糟的男男女女有一场非常激烈的性爱的时候，这个表情才会出现。

“你知道的，我没有你那所谓的童年， Dean。”Cas瞪了他一眼。就像所有有钱人家的小孩一样，Cas从小被送去寄宿学校，在最严厉的环境下长大。这也是为什么他从来没做过这些小孩子该做的事情－他把时间都花在了学习上。

所以当Cas没有像父母要求的那样，继承家里人的传统去医学院，而是转而选择了英文专业之后，他父母简直气疯了。在他的父母明确表态不会再给他任何经济资助之后，为了能赶紧找到份工作，他只能放弃英文转而去了传媒。他从没想过自己会喜欢上这份工作，也没想过会和Dean成为朋友，从此把家里害群之马的位子给坐实了。

“不管怎么说，相信我，”Dean说，“一定要选真心话。”Dean打算一直选真心话直到节目结束 － 不管怎么说，就算会很无聊，选真心话至少可以撒谎而谁又知道呢。何况Dean对撒谎非常在行。

 

歌曲快要到尾声的时候Dean重新打开了麦克风。“这是 _Imagine Dragons_ 的新歌，你们正在收听的是 _The Cas and Dean Show_ 。我是Dean，今天我和我的搭档Cas将会进行－”他看了Cas一眼，“真心话大冒险！”

“现在我们将接进第一个call-in的电话，”Cas顺溜地接上了话，“Hi Zach，听得到吗？”

从电话那边传来一个男人的声音。“听得见，早上好。我要让Dean－”

“嘿，等等，”Dean赶紧插话，“虽然我从十三岁就没玩过真心话大冒险了，我还是记得被问的人有权利选择真心话或者大冒险的，”Cas瞪了Dean一眼，对此Dean只是挑起嘴角冲他笑了笑：你能拿我怎么办？

电话上的男人叹了口气说，“好吧好吧，真心话，还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”Dean得意的说到。

“我就知道，”男人不屑的哼了一声，Dean几乎可以看到他翻了个白眼，“你在当DJ前最想从事什么职业？”

“消防员，”Dean轻松的回答，在自己作为上伸了个懒腰然后把手架在头后面，“绝对的，消防员。”

Cas倾向麦克风，他眯起眼笑着看着Dean，“Dean总是想像自己是什么英雄人物，”无视Dean的忿忿不平，“在那之前他还想当蝙蝠侠。”

Dean甚至能听见Kevin在播音室外面狂笑的声音。

“你可没资格说我，教授，”Dean马上回击Cas。他勾起一个邪邪的笑容，“Cas的梦想是当个博士。可惜他从没成功。”他对他的同事眨了眨眼。

Cas忍不住翻了个白眼。“哈，哈，好好笑，Dean。”他按下挂机键结束了与Zach的通话，“下一个电话。”

 

Cas勇敢的尝试了一次大冒险，可想而知结果是他面无表情地现场表演了“ _The Itsy-Bitsy Spider_ ”，这让Dean笑得几乎从座位上滚了下来，不得不捂住自己的麦来压住笑声。在那之后每一个call-in的电话他们都坚定地选了真心话。他们回答了今天内裤的颜色和样式（Dean穿的蓝色格纹短裤而Cas穿了蓝色平角短裤），他们的中间名（Alexander和James），还有他们喜欢哪个明星（Dean最爱变形金刚里的Megan Fox而Cas则是Cate ВLanchett)，Dean突然发现这个游戏竟然还挺有趣的。

 

当他们接到下一个Call-in的时候Dean还在为Cas的上一个回答轻笑（“你喝什么咖啡？”“有咖啡因的”）“Hi，这里是 _The Mix_ 。”

“Hi Dean，”一个女声毫不犹豫地说。Dean对Cas默默笑了笑，Cas则挥挥手示意他这个他来应付。

“你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”Dean用轻快的语气柔声问道，Cas抿了抿嘴来压住笑声－每当Dean表现的好像在和女性听众调曱情似的的时候Cas都会这样。

“Becky。”女声简洁的回答

“Hi Becky，”Dean用尽量诱惑的声线回答，“那么你想问我和Cas什么呢？”

“哦是的！”Becky听上去兴奋极了，她直截了当的扔出了问题，“你和Cas秘密结婚了吗？”

Dean愣住了。这当然不是有人第一次问这种问题，但是通常他们不会在直播的时候这么直接。这一定是报复，为了他上星期把Kevin的“魔法卡片”藏起来的报复－他猜对了，因为他已经看到Kevin隔着直播间手舞足蹈庆祝Dean的尴尬。

他甚至想不出一个机智的回答来把这个问题胡弄过去。他像吐泡泡的金鱼一样张了张嘴又闭上，最后他终于成功挤出一句，“呃－没、没有。”

“那你们在约会吗”Becky继续穷追不放。

Cas转过头有些期待地看着Dean，他挑了挑眉毛安静地等着Dean的回答。

最终Dean怪声怪气地说，“不，两个都没有。我们只是朋友。”

 

“所以事情是这样的，你们上了同一所大学，一起工作，一起从一个城市跨越整个美国搬到另一个城市，并且你们一起买了一栋房子住在一起，而你们只是朋友？”她的声音带着嘲讽，和显而易见的不相信，“呵呵，你说的真对。”

好吧，这些都是事实，但这只是因为他和Cas是一对默契的搭档而已。他们原本所在的公司， _Cruise FM_ ，在换了管理层之后决定要切掉他们本来的节目，所以他们不得不一起找新的工作。他们去了很多地方找了很多不同的工作，直到那场大火。

他们说那是一场蓄意纵火，但是无论给纵火犯判下怎样的重刑Mary和John都不会再回来了。那是Dean人生中最低谷的时期，他不得不直接打包回家照顾Sam并且帮助他完成学业。当然，Cas本可以留下的。他们在爱达荷的公司表示只需要给Cas换一个搭档就可以了。但是Cas拒绝了这份挽留，他几乎是想也没想就直接和Dean一起回到Dean的老家。Dean无法描述这对他有多重要－当他最需要的时候他最好的朋友就在他身边。这之后一起买一个房子似乎成了一个顺理成章的事情，而他们又需要钱来支付贷款和Sam的学费。然后碰巧这时候Bobby介绍他们认识了Garth于是他们又一次做起了搭档。一切都是这么理所应当。

但是Dean无法反驳Becky。因为这些背后的故事都无法反驳Becky刚刚的总结。“Cas，帮帮我，伙计，”Dean绝望的转向Cas。

Cas清了清嗓子，带了些得意的笑容。“Hi Becky，我是Cas。Dean没有说谎，我们真的没有秘密结婚或是秘密交往什么的。我们只是好朋友。”他停下来喝了口咖啡，Dean总算放心下来，后倒在椅背上吃了一大口甜甜圈。

然后Cas，这个叛徒，又转向麦克风，“但是我们睡过。”

Dean被甜甜圈呛到了。

这个场面太混乱了。“我就知道！”Becky的声音激动的甚至有些刺耳，而Kevin隔着玻璃惊恐的大喊，“什么！？”Dean赶紧切换到下一首歌， 妄图掩盖刚才发生的一切 － 这当然是不可能的。

“Cas！你他妈干了什么？”Dean嘴里还塞着甜甜圈。Cas云淡风轻靠过去给他拍了拍背。

“这游戏叫真心话大冒险，Dean。”Cas无辜的对他眨了眨眼，好像他刚刚根本没有说什么爆炸性的言论。

“可是她甚至没有问这个问题！”Dean感到一阵无力，“你知道你刚刚的行为相当于让我们在几千人面前出柜了吗？包括认识我们的人。”

Cas看着他眨眨眼，“那又怎样？这不是一个秘密了吧？”

“哼，现在肯定不再是了”Dean用鼻子重重出气表示抱怨，“这是报复我上星期把啤酒洒在你书上吗？我向你道歉了不是吗，我又不是故意－”

“Dean。”Cas打断他，“别激动，如果这事儿让你这么紧张我可以告诉我们的朋友我只是在开玩笑。我们甚至可以用书那事儿做借口。我只是－”他撇过视线，眯着眼睛看着墙上的一盏灯，“我没想到你反应这么大。”

 

他反应过激了，喔是的。这一定不是因为他在过去的三年里都在试图忘记那天晚上发生的事 － 他们本来只是在看指环王三部曲，不小心喝多了杰克丹尼而导致他们最后在沙发上做起爱来。那是一次潦草的性爱，这简直能算的上是Dean这辈子干过最蠢的事，但是这并不妨碍它攀上Dean最棒性爱排行榜的Top1。但是他努力不去想这些，从不。

可现在这是他唯一能想的事情，除了 Sammy也许听到了，他的老板，Jo，Ellen，哦天呐还有Bobby，更不要说半个城市的人可能都听到了。而且他很生气Cas甚至没有经过他同意。除了这些他现在满脑子都是当时的记忆，而且，呃，他似乎有些硬了。

“算了伙计，没事。”他咕哝了一句，但他还是无法直视Cas的眼睛。

他结束了这个游戏开始讨论一些颇有争议的新闻。而Kevin正焦头烂额地应付那些急于求证的电话，他活该，Dean想。

 

Garth在他们出去的路上拦住他们，一手一个将他们环住“伙计们，恭喜！我真为你们感到高兴！我是说，你们真的很配。”

Dean穿过Garth用请求的眼神看着Cas，而Cas翻了翻眼睛。

“Garth，Dean让我向你澄清我们没有在交往”Cas面无表情的陈述，“我们只是一夜情，而且是很久以前的事了，而且我不该在直播的时候说的。”他的蓝眼睛转回去看着Dean，“那真的什么也不算。”

“这可真是太糟糕了。”Garth用安抚的手势拍了拍他的肩膀然后放开了他们。Dean无语地看着Garth，为什么没有人相信他们？

Dean和Cas一路无言地走向Impala，小心保持不要和对方有任何眼神交汇。好吧只有Dean在神经兮兮，Cas似乎完全没有被这尴尬的气氛影响。Dean拿出手机想要找点事情做缓解一下，而他看到八条信息，两条留言，和一百多个未接来电。他无视了Cas好奇的眼神，把手机塞回口袋。

 

他坐进驾驶座，等着Cas把包放在后座然后做进副驾驶。Dean清了清嗓子，Cas慢慢转过头来看着他，挑着眉毛等他开口。

“呃…我快饿死了。你想顺路买个汉堡什么的吗？”

Cas叹了口气，“在那之前我们是不是该谈谈，你到底在烦恼什么？”

Dean皱起了眉头，“我没 － 什么？”

Cas解开安全带转过身直视Dean，“你从我说我们睡过开始就表现得很奇怪。”

Dean不悦地瞪着Cas，“得了吧，伙计，我们非得说这个不可吗？”

“Dean。”Cas对他同样怒目而视。

Dean夸张地叹了口气。“我没事。我很抱歉，行了吗？只是这太奇怪了，我们住在一起，工作一起－”

“而这之前你从未对此烦恼过，”Cas把头歪向一边，探究地看着Dean，似乎在试图从他的表情中看出点什么。“这是很多年前的事了，Dean。我不明白你为什么表现得好像我们昨天才睡过。”

Dean呼了口气，用手搓了搓脸。“抱歉，伙计。我猜我刚刚只是有点震惊。那只是...醉酒的一点小过失，并没有什么大不了的。”他看着他的搭档，“但是你还是要向大家解释我们没有秘密结婚什么的，知道了吗。”

“行吧。现在你能不要再表现的这么蠢了吗？“

“我没－”

“Dean。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“好吧，好吧”

“很好”Cas在座位上转回去，重新系上安全带，“我今晚有一个约会，所以没有时间解决你的饥渴。”

“我没有饥渴。”Dean咕哝道，把车倒出车位，试图不要把注意力放在那句话前半部分上。约会？从什么时候开始？和谁？而且从什么开始Dean爱管Cas闲事了？

 

事实上Cas并不是从未约会过，尽管他没像Dean那样频繁而明目张胆，搞出巨大的动静。但Cas有时候也会晚上出去，第二天才悄悄回来，他的头发会乱糟糟的衬衫也没有扣好，然后他会在洗澡前对Dean念叨一句早上好。

这些年他们似乎有一个约定俗成的规矩不去过问对方的感情。毕竟自从Balthazar伤了Cas的心而Lisa意识到Dean还没有准备好当一个爸爸之后，他们就没有什么正式的交往对象了。

Dean现在才意识到最近几个星期Cas比平时更经常的晚归。他在见谁？是认真的吗？

Dean张了张嘴刚想发问，Cas就打断他，“是的我们可以顺路去买个汉堡，而且你得请我因为你从刚刚起就表现的像个混蛋。”然后他就低下头专心致志玩起了手机表示这次谈话结束了。

 

Dean舒展开四肢躺在沙发上，一边喝着啤酒一边看最新的Dr Sexy M.D.。Dean终于在Sam第四百次打来电话的时候接了起来，并且向他弟弟保证他没有和Cas秘密结婚，或是每天在家里疯狂的做爱。然后他对Jo和Ellen重复了同样的话，还有Bobby。而说服他们简直难的不可置信，他们的反应像是他们已经在等他出柜好几年了似的。这直接导致在星期二晚上六点还不到的时候Dean已经喝了四瓶啤酒。

Cas从客厅走过的时候手里拿着Dean的野营包，走过电视的时候他无视Dean的抗议，径直走向门口开始穿鞋。

“那不是我的包吗？”Dean问道，他盯着Cas一路走到门口。

“你可真是观察甚微。”Cas回答，而Dean的注意力全在他闪闪发亮的皮鞋上。

Dean努力忍住不要发表什么呛人的评论。最终他平静的说道，“Cas，你要我的包做什么？”

“我借用一下。”他理了理今天穿的深蓝色衬衫，直直地望向Dean。

说实话Cas今天看上去太他妈的辣了。他刚刮过胡子，用了发蜡，他穿了条很能显示他那饱满臀部的裤子，而且那件衬衫的颜色很衬他的眼睛－当然Dean是不会注意这些的。

“喔，谢谢你询问我，”Dean小声抱怨，“你要这干嘛？今晚有什么大事？”

Cas耸耸肩，“没什么大事，只是我今晚不回来了。明天直接和你在电台见？”

Dean无视了心里一沉的奇怪感觉。“听上去你会有一个重大的夜晚。”他跳了跳眉毛，“第三次约会？”

Cas翻了个白眼。“不，Dean。事实上是第八次。”

Dean哼了一声摇了摇头，“你果然是个大惊小怪的人，Cas。”

“那也不关你事，而且也不是这个原因。我只是觉得跑回家换衣服太麻烦了。”

这话让Dean几乎一瞬间就清醒了，“你们见面多久了？你和…这个人？”

“Daphne。”

“Daphne，”Dean重复了一遍，“你和Daphne见面多久了？”

Cas用手顺了顺头发，一下就毁了之前发蜡塑造出来的造型。Dean更喜欢它们这样乱糟糟的样子。“我不知道，差不多一个月？”

一个月。“那，你准备时候把她带回来让我见见？你难道怕她喜欢我多过你？虽然我知道这确实很有可能。”

“闭嘴，Dean，”Cas赶紧截住Dean的话头，“我会问问她这个星期想不想来这里吃饭的。”

“很好。”Dean故作严肃的点了点头。

然后有那么一段时间他们只是眼含笑意地看着对方。Dean感觉他想要环住Cas的肩膀。他的眼睛一丝不苟的盯着Cas的衣服，尽管他刚刚已经仔细扫视了一遍，而且他根本不在乎Cas穿了什么。

所以他赶紧打破这个沉默，“Bye Cas。干个愉快。”Cas哼了一声并且翻了个白眼才离开。 

Dean不知道这奇怪的感觉是什么，可是他的胃似乎在因为嫉妒而翻滚。这一定是因为他的朋友有了一个长期床伴。肯定是这样。当然解决方法也很简单，他也应该去找个床伴什么的。何况今晚Cas也不在，所以他也不用担心声音太大或是床晃的太厉害或是正巧被Cas撞见。

可是他没法把自己从沙发上拖起来去打扮一番。

事实上，他又无法控制的想到了那个晚上。当他在杰克丹尼的影响下做了一些之前从未做过，之后也再没做过的事。

那是Cas先靠过来的，他回忆着。他们当时在讨论Arwen和Eowyn，还有为什么（Dean认为）Aragorn是个蠢蛋。然后Cas靠过来，把他们之间本来就小的所剩无几的空间缩小为零，严丝合缝地帖上了Dean。他用一只骨节分明的手指狠狠戳了一下Dean，Dean几乎尖叫了出来，这让Cas笑坏了。然后Dean本想推一把Cas的，但是当他碰到Cas散发着热度的身体的时候一切好像都不按照应该的样子发展了。Dean甚至能感觉到Cas臀骨的突起。他们的脸离的那么近。Cas现在不笑了，他的眼睛一闪一闪地盯着Dean的嘴唇。

然后在他意识到之前Dean就开始亲吻他了。Cas的嘴唇上还残留着爆米花的味道，还有威士忌，他的嘴唇温暖又湿润。

Cas的双手紧紧环住Dean。他一只手搂着Dean的脖子，一只手向下扶着他的后腰，让他们贴的更紧。Dean在Cas嘴里吐出一声呻吟，又或者呻吟的可能是Cas。当他们的下体终于碰到一起时他们忍不住倒抽一口气然后拼命弓起身体贴向对方，好像他们已经想要这么做很多年了一样。

他们完全是一片混乱，脱了一半的衣服堪堪挂在手臂上，他们试图亲吻所有他们够得到的地方。他们的牙齿和舌头毫无技巧的吸吮嗜咬对方的每一寸肌肤，忘情地在对方身上一路点火。然后在他们意识到之前，他们已经在沙发上做了起来。Cas把Dean的头拉下来亲吻他的嘴唇。Dean达到高潮的时候Cas用手轻轻抚着他的头发，闻着他的味道然后用舌间舔掉他的汗水。

他们就这样紧贴着对方睡着了，然后第二天醒来的时候他们赤裸着身体，浑身上下黏糊糊地还有对方的体液。接下来的几天，甚至几个星期，他们都尴尬地回避对方，害怕一次醉酒的失误毁了他们这么多年的友情。在几个星期的尴尬后Dean率先去酒吧里找了一个女孩，然后第二天早上Cas像往常一样抱怨他声音太大，就像什么也没有发生过一样。Dean很高兴事情终于回到了正轨。他没有再提过这事，甚至没有再想过 － 直到现在。

 

他被电视里的尖叫声拉回了思绪。他现在一个人在这栋他们一起买的房子里，而Cas则和他的新女友呆在一起，而Dean甚至无权讨厌她，但是他讨厌她。但他更讨厌自己，没有什么能比他的自我厌恶更强烈。

他坐在沙发上生气地握住自己硬得发疼的下体，然后在达到高潮的时候他鬼使神差地喊出了Cas的名字。他在高潮的余韵中靠在沙发上微微颤抖喘着气，他觉得自己真的是一个很好的说谎者。如果不是今天那个愚蠢的游戏，如果不是现在他不可遏制的想起了那晚，他也许可以把这个慌一辈子说下去。

 

没错。这他妈都是Garth的错。

 


	2. Chapter 2

那场“事故”后没多久的一个周六Dean照惯例接上Sam去Roadhouse享受他们的啤酒和汉堡之夜。Sam在从法学院毕业后找到了了市中心一家律师事务所的工作。在他搬出去之后他们就养成了这个每周六见一面看看对方近况的习惯，一来这成了Dean每周一次调侃Sam的机会，二来这可以让Ellen放心他们还好好活着，Dean爱死这个一石二鸟的习惯了。

Sam还在大谈特谈隔壁会计事务所新来的叫Madison的热辣办公室经理的时候，Dean突然一个急刹车把车停在路边，他甚至没耐心等到车完全熄火就跳下车跑向他刚刚余光扫到的一块广告牌。

Dean瞪大了眼睛，满脸不可置信地看着这块巨大的白色广告牌。当Sam尾随其后慢慢走过来，看清广告牌内容时，他露出了和Dean一样震惊的表情。

广告牌最底下用加粗的蓝色字体写着“ _The Cas and Dean Show: The Mix 101.5 FM_ ”，背景图是Dean抿着嘴充满挑逗意味地挑眉照片，Dean记得这张照片，当时他正在试图模仿Blue Steel的表情［注：一个电影角色，类似他们入狱那集的表情］。而照片里的Cas看上去似乎正准备翻个白眼，他双手抱臂，看上去显得很无奈。他们背靠背站着，而Cas把头微微倾向Dean，让人一看就能看出来他这个无奈表情的对象是Dean。Dean盯着这张照片，尽管他完全不能认同这个什么 _Cas and Dean Show_ ，但是这张照片让他的嘴角控制不住的上扬。

直到他看到左下角的一行字。 _他们是吗？他们不是吗？_ Dean简直不能相信他们居然真的在广告牌上这样写。

“胡扯。”他咒骂了一声，“该死的，Garth！”Garth到底是他妈怎么当上经理的？

在Garth那个愚蠢的真心话大冒险的游戏和Cas向他们数千听众吐露他们曾经上过床这码事之后，他好不容易才和Cas恢复到什么都没发生过的状态…现在这广告牌把一切都他妈毁了。

Sam斜眼看着他哥，“我觉得这其实也没什么，这是一个不错的广告不是吗？你得承认他们可就喜欢这个。”

Dean忍不住翻了个白眼。自从Cas一不小心抖露了他们的小秘密之后，他们的收听率直线上升。听众每天都眼巴巴地守在收音机前巴不得他们 ** _一不小心_** 把他们交往的“真相”说漏嘴。然而不管Dean多么希望这个所谓的真相真的是真的，它都不是。

“不管怎么样，这会让我和Cas又陷入尴尬”他低低抱怨“而且，别说你没发现，Cas有女朋友了，你猜猜她看到之后什么反应？”

他又好好看了一眼广告牌才走回Impala。他现在真的需要揍个人什么的，但是他只能砰地关上车门来发泄。也许晚上他会向他的宝贝道个歉。

Sam跟在他后面慢慢坐进车里，但是没有立刻系上安全带。

Dean焦躁地用手指敲打着方向盘，眼睛紧紧盯着挡风玻璃。而Sam只是坐在那里一动不动地看着Dean。

Dean终于不耐烦的转过脸看着Sam。“天哪，又怎么了？”

Sam只是专注地看着他，似乎想从他的表情里看出点什么，“你在苦恼什么？大家不是一直都觉得你们是一对么？你之前从来没有反应这么激烈。”

“没什么Sam。我快饿死了你赶紧系上安全带行吗。”

然而Sam仍然没有动，“Dean，我很了解你，不要试图隐瞒我什么。”

Dean一句话不说，只是死死盯着安全带似乎突然对上面的针脚产生了浓厚兴趣。

“是因为Daphne吗？”

Dean一瞬间僵住了，他刚想说点什么挽回局面，但是Sam已经露出了得意的笑容，“我就知道！你不喜欢Daphne！”

“我没有不喜欢她！至少本质上。”Dean抗议到，事实上她相当讨人喜欢。Cas遵守承诺在上次之后没过几天就把Daphne带回来吃了饭，而Dean发现Daphne漂亮友善，而且她有一双大大的绿眼睛，她甚至有些幽默。如果Dean心眼大点儿的话他可能会祝福Cas和这个女孩，结婚生子，在养一只Dean一直想养却因为过敏不能养的猫。

但事实是Dean恨透了Daphne的漂亮脸蛋和教师执照，这是她看上去比Dean适合Cas多了，而她恰好又是这么完美，完美到Dean无论如何努力都无法讨厌她。

“那到底是为什么？”Sam似乎被Dean的反应逗乐了，“你终于要承认你爱上Cas了吗？”

“什么！？”Dean发出一声短促地尖叫，他不可置信地瞪大眼睛盯着Sam，感觉自己的心脏在胸口狂跳，“我没有爱上Cas！”

而Sam对他的辩解嗤之以鼻，“嗯，你想怎么说都行。你是不是马上还要告诉我你不爱吃派？”

Dean认真地思索了一下要不要现在就把Sam赶下车，但是Sam只是用一种同情地眼神看着他，好像在说没事的我理解你让我来分担你的苦痛。Dean宁愿Sam给他一个标准的婊子脸。

“我没有。”Dean决定回避和Sam的一切眼神交流。他可能确实回想了很多次那个夜晚，也可能确实多想了几次Cas高潮时的样子，但是只因为你想和某个人上床并不能代表你爱上他了。Cas很辣，但是他和Cas是朋友，这并不能说明Dean爱上他了。

“听着Dean，”Sam耐心的解释“你可以继续欺骗你自己，但是我们都看的出来，我，Ellen，Jo，甚至Bobby都知道。我打赌如果你去问Charlie，她也会这么和你说。”

Dean猛的抬起头“大家都知道？”他太过震惊甚至忘了否认这件事，“而你们都没想过这么重要的事情应该告知当事人？”

Sam笑出了小酒窝－说真的他哥哥简直有些太可爱了，Dean甚至还在烦恼为什么没有美女排着队等他。

“呃，我猜我们可能以为总有一天你自己能想明白？”Sam伸手拍了拍Dean的肩膀，尽量让自己听上去像是真诚地安慰，“可能我们高估你了。”

Dean一把拍掉他的胳膊。

“别激动！伙计！“Sam又换上了标志性的婊子脸，揉了揉自己的二头肌，“直到Cas带Daphne回来之前我们都以为你们早就早一起了，只是还没正式宣布。你们…在一起感觉很对你懂吗。”

Dean当然知道，否则他们不可能一起工作了八年还住在一起。Cas确实会在Dean把家里搞的一团糟之后冲Dean大吼大叫，而Dean则会报复性地因为Cas把空牛奶盒留在冰箱里吼回去。Cas会明知道Dean讨厌喝廉价啤酒还照买不误然后在Dean开口之前翻个白眼告诉他不喜欢别喝。事实上Dean几乎每次张嘴Cas就要翻个白眼，而Dean甚至为了看到那个表情而故意做点什么惹他生气因为他喜欢Cas这个表情下的笑容。

天哪他他妈的爱上Castiel了。

“混蛋。”Dean低低抱怨，然后近乎绝望地用手揉了揉脸。

“好了好了。”Sam轻轻用手拍着Dean的肩膀。

“我完了Sam，”Dean把脸埋在手里，“我这次真的完蛋了。”他本以为没什么能比他不停回味和Cas多年前的性爱更糟糕，但是现在他不仅想和他上床，他甚至还爱上了自己最好的朋友，而这个好朋友还碰巧有个女朋友，事情还他妈能更糟了吗。

他突然把手放上方向盘“赶紧把安全带系上Sammy，今天我要喝死了再回去，到时候你开车。”

 

Dean确实在Roadhouse喝了个烂醉，导致Sam不得不忍受自己酒品极差的哥哥。明天Dean会感到愧疚，虽然他不会承认，他会请Sam吃了一顿丰盛的午餐以示歉意。

Sam架着Dean到达家门口的时候已经快午夜了。但是当Sam半拖半抱把Dean搞进客厅的时候，Dean猛地瘫倒在沙发上一步也不愿再走。

“太远了。”Dean把脸埋进Sam丢给他的枕头里，“我就睡这儿Sammy。”

“赶紧睡吧蠢货。” Sam无奈的从沙发一角拽过被单给Dean盖上，“明天我起床的时候会煮咖啡的。”

Dean只是对他挥挥手甚至都懒得睁眼看他，“晚安Sammy！”他大喊了一声。

“闭嘴Dean，”Sam尽量压低声音，“你会把Cas吵醒的。”

Dean只是摇摇头，手指狠狠拽着枕头，“他不在家，”他不高兴地蹬了蹬腿把被单踹到了地上，“他睡在Daphne那里。”

Sam叹了口气又把被单盖回Dean身上，“你就像个小孩子你知道吗，我睡觉去了。”

Dean只是让脸在枕头里埋的更深，他脑袋晕晕的坠入梦乡。

 

他是伴着关门的声音和木地板上走路的吱哑声醒来的。他不知道自己到底睡了多久，但是他的酒已经全醒了，只是还有些晕头转向和头疼。有人把厨房灯打开拿出煎锅的时候发出了叮铃哐啷的响声，Dean眯着眼睛看着厨房，愤怒的抱怨了一声。

“Dean？”

Dean不情愿的睁开一边眼睛看向声源，Cas顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发不解的冲他眨了眨眼。

“你在沙发上干什么？”用用他低沉的嗓音问道。Dean感觉自己的太阳穴突突直跳。

Dean努力让自己坐起来，“上楼太难。”他掐住自己的鼻梁妄图减缓头痛。

Cas不屑的哼了一声，但他的表情看上去似乎被Dean的反应逗乐了，“既然你醒了要不要吃点什么？我快饿死了。”

Dean几乎在听到吃字的一瞬间就饿了，他用被单裹住自己踉踉跄跄地勉强走到餐桌前坐下，然后把脸埋进胳膊里低低呻吟。

“辛苦的一晚？”Cas边问边从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋。

Dean在胳膊里虚弱的点点头，Cas忍不住轻笑，“你不觉得你都一把年纪了还喝成这样很蠢吗Dean。”

Dean侧过脸用一只眼睛看着Cas，“首先，我一点都不老。”他哼唧了一声，“其次，只要情况有需要不管多大我都可以喝成这样。最后，闭嘴。”

Cas把头转了回去但是Dean还是看见他无奈地翻了个白眼。Cas把鸡蛋打在煎锅里然后开始熟练地翻炒，“你一会要送Sam回家？”他把蛋壳丢进垃圾桶然后又打了三个蛋进去。

Dean点点头，“他现在在他房间，我明天送他回去，我是说今天，呃管他的。”Dean牢牢盯着Cas的动作，看到他又从冰箱里拿了什么放进锅里。Cas不是一个很好的厨师，但是他至少可以做一顿早饭，而且现在厨房里的味道让Dean口水都要留下来了。

“话说回来你为什么在家里？”Dean最后忍不住问道，“我以为你今晚呆在Daphne家”

Cas转过头看了Dean一眼然后耸了耸肩又把注意力放回锅上，“我们有一些意见不合”

这句话终于让Dean把头从桌子上抬起来，“意见不合是尖叫着朝对方扔东西的意见不合吗？”

“不，Dean。意见不合的意思就是意见不合。”

Cas把一个盘子放在Dean面前，Dean发现盘子里除了炒蛋还有培根，而且Cas还把培根做成他觉得很恶心但是Dean喜欢的样子：不那么脆，油腻腻软趴趴地样子。然后Cas又放了一杯水在Dean面前。Dean发现Cas自己的盘子里没有培根，所以这是特意为Dean做的。

Dean点了点头表示感谢然后一口气喝了一大半的水才开始吃饭。他知道这是Cas在用培根堵住自己的嘴不要问关于Daphne的问题，他们沉默地吃着饭，只有刀叉碰撞的声音。

最后是Cas打破了沉没，“Daphne看见了我们节目的一个广告。”他用叉子狠狠戳着鸡蛋好像都是鸡蛋的错。

哈。Dean猜的果然没错，Daphne不喜欢那个广告里关于他和Cas是一对的暗示。如果现在他的头没这么疼的话他可能会有一些得意。他在心里默默提醒自己明早要告诉Sammy这一点，如果他还没忘记的话。

“事实上今晚我也看到这个广告了。”Dean的声音很沙哑，他又举起杯子放到嘴边。

Cas却抬起头死死盯着他，“这和你今晚喝个烂醉没有关系吧？”

事实上就是因为这，Dean想，因为全世界的人除了我，呃可能还有你，都知道我爱上你了，而现在这个广告牌把这件事狠狠拍在我脸上。Dean摇了摇头，希望他脸上没有泄露一丝痕迹，“当然没关系伙计，我才不在乎，”他信口雌黄，“这只是为了公关。”

“这就是我试图告诉Daphne的。”Cas用手抓了抓头发，把本就乱糟糟的头发弄得更乱了。他把他们两人的空盘子放进洗碗机，“我觉得她是在担心她家里人会怎么想。”他叹了口气，疲惫地靠在桌台上看着Dean。

Dean只是虚弱的耸了耸肩。事实上他完全能理解，换作是他他也不想要自己的男朋友在广告里被暗示和别人有点什么。“都怪在Garth头上吧，是我我就这么做。”

Cas笑了出来，而Dean努力向他挤出一个笑容，虽然这么做让他左眼很痛。他们就这样笑着看着对方，然后Cas收敛了笑容清了清嗓子。

“呃虽然现在才－”Cas看了眼手表，“两点，但我觉得我可能睡不着了。你想看个电影什么的吗？”

“行啊，不过不保证我能坚持看到最后。”Dean提前给出警告。

Cas又翻了翻眼睛但是笑容里带着宠溺。“好吧，那么这样的话应该我来选电影。”在Dean站起来之前他就走到客厅了。

“这不公平，”Dean虚弱地抗议，“你在利用我现在的不利条件，你应该关爱残疾人。”

Cas的嘲笑在厨房几乎听不清，“没有人会同情宿醉的，Dean。”Dean在Cas看不见的地方冲他做了个鬼脸。

 

当Dean终于慢吞吞走回客厅一屁股坐在沙发上时电影已经开始了。他调整了一下坐姿，在Cas挨着他坐下来的时候发出一声机不可闻地叹息。然后他听到电影里发出了熟悉的天籁般忧伤的旋律，Dean不可置信的眨了眨眼不敢相信这是不是他的幻觉。

这不是他的幻觉。Cas在这么多电影里选择了指环王。

他当然记得指环王。Cas一向有很好的记性，所以他不可能忘了他们一起看过这部电影和看完之后发生的种种。Dean用余光迅速瞄了一眼Cas，可是Cas的视线只是牢牢粘在屏幕上，他甚至在跟着Galadriel默念台词。

 _书呆子_ ，Dean在心里调侃，他不可抑制的想要靠上Cas肩头让他们两个人紧紧贴在一起。

Dean开始抢那个叫Sam的霍比特的台词，Cas烦不胜烦在翻了无数个白眼之后用枕头狠狠敲了Dean的脸。这一切都感觉太熟悉，熟悉到Dean不能控制地想要靠近Cas，触碰他，看看他的反应，试试是否他们会和上次一样。他想要Cas，而且他知道Cas心里肯定有数。他突然觉得指环王可能是他这辈子经历过最奇妙的春药。

但是Daphne怎么办，他心里一个听起来很像Sam的声音坚持的问道。

管他的Daphne，Dean自暴自弃的想，我先认识Cas的。

你不能这样，Dean。他心里那个类似Sam的声音高傲地说，Dean想到那张标准婊子脸忍不住翻了个白眼。他一想到他心里代表那仅存的良心的声音居然是Sam的声音就决定明天要把Sam胖揍一顿，毕竟这个声音阻碍了他的性福。

但是他不得不承认Sam的声音是对的。只因为Dean喜欢Cas而Cas现在又恰好在Dean身边不代表Dean就可以这么做，尤其是Cas现在有一个甜美的女朋友。所以尽管他现在只想把Sam的声音赶出脑海去然后抚摸Cas的大腿在他的下巴留下属于自己的吻痕，他也不能。他已经用三年的时间去忘记那个夜晚，甚至在全世界都看出来了的情况下骗自己没有爱上Cas，他现在也可以继续这样下去。他是一个很好的骗子。

Dean顺着沙发滑了下去，蜷起腿然后用被单盖住他们两个人。他努力把注意力集中在电视上，在宿醉中试图听清熟悉的台词和旋律。没多久他就倒向了Cas把头靠在他的肩膀上，Cas一动不动任由他靠着。Dean现在没有力气去思考他是否应该这么做，他很贪婪而且自私，所以他决定管他的呢。他只是靠在Cas身上而已，如果有任何人质疑的话，他可以把一切都怪罪在宿醉上。

这一切都很温暖，感觉很对，很舒适。在霍比特人终于到达Riverdell的时候，Dean伴着头上昏暗的灯光和Cas平稳的呼吸又一次进入了梦乡

 

Dean早上在Sam刻意清嗓子的声音里醒来。他脖子酸腿两腿僵硬，他没有睡在自己床上但是不知道为什么他现在感觉很好，他感觉脸颊和身侧传来舒适的温度。

他迷茫的看着Sam双手抱臂像个巨人一样阴森的一步步逼近。“早啊Sammy。”他迷迷糊糊的咕囔，一只手揉了揉眼睛。

“Dean。”Sam死死盯着Dean好像Dean忘了什么重要的东西。

“干嘛？”他低吼了一声，然后在他躺着的东西动了一下的时候整个人僵住了。

妈的。

他僵硬的转过头，几乎不敢直视他将要面对的东西。但是－没错，他躺在Cas身上。Cas还没有醒过来，他一只手枕在头下。Dean的脸颊正贴在Cas胸膛上，那里甚至还有一小摊浅灰色口水印。Cas的手轻轻环在Dean身上，好像这是一件他们已经已经做了无数次，最自然不过的动作。这熟悉又陌生的场景太像他们上一次一起睡之后的早晨，Dean赶紧伸手摸了摸自己屁股确保裤子还在，松了一口气的同时感到一丝微妙的惋惜。

他小心翼翼的坐起身，试图不用弄醒Cas。但是他的发梢扫过Cas的下巴，而Cas的手随着他的动作掉到了沙发上，然后他睁开眼睛茫然地看着Dean。

他不解的看着Dean沉默片刻，似乎在思考为什么是Dean在看着他，然后暖意渐渐在他眼里晕开，他对Dean咧开一个大大的微笑。Dean无法控制的也冲他笑了出来。那一刻他感到一种荒谬又厚颜无耻的幸福。

然后Sam清了清嗓子，他们两个几乎跳了起来。Dean从沙发上跳下来，感觉他的脸热的发烫。他的腿还缠在Cas盖着的被子里这使他差点又倒向Cas，幸好Sam中途接住了Dean避免了这次尴尬。

“呃，伙计们。”Sam小心翼翼的说，他的眼睛依旧充满质疑的在他们两人中间扫来扫去。

Cas坐下来伸了个懒腰，被单从腰上滑落下来。“早上好Sam。”他试图放松一下肩膀，“你睡的怎么样？”Cas并没有像Dean那样慌张，又或者他只是掩饰的很好。他看上去很平静，甚至都没有去在意胸前那一小摊水渍。

“我睡的还行，”Sam回答道“看上去可能没有你们两个睡的好”

“别扯了Sammy，”Dean回击道，“你来试试我脖子上的酸痛，”他用力揉捏了一下后颈的肌肉然后转向Cas，“伙计，你真不是一个好枕头。”他无力地开了个玩笑。

Cas对此只是翻了个白眼，但是Dean看到这个熟悉的表情终于松下一口气。他还没有把一切搞砸，他们还可以保持原样。就算他终于意识到自己爱上Cas又怎样呢，Cas现在有Daphne，如果因为这份感情让他们连朋友都做不成那简直更糟糕。

Dean在Sam又清了清嗓子的时候意识到自己在盯着Cas。而Cas也发现了这一点，事实上Cas歪着头皱着眉头也在仔细看着Dean，好像Dean是一块不愿被放进Cas专门为他留下的位置里的的奇怪拼图。

Dean轻轻摇了摇头，忽视Sam得意的笑，“呃，有咖啡么？”

早上的Cas总是看起来很糟，他出神地坐在餐桌前。Dean自觉走到咖啡机前，他们的咖啡机用起来相当复杂，与其让Sam琢磨不如他自己弄来得快。

他冲了一大杯咖啡给Cas。Cas修长的手指接过咖啡杯，给了Dean一个感激的笑容。好吧，Dean不得不承认也许今天早上比平时特殊了一些。Cas的笑容和他眼里蓝色的薄雾让Dean的胸腔溢满了温暖。

然后Cas从椅子上跳了起来。他的咖啡撒了一桌。Dean和Sam不解地看着他，因为Cas从来不会在十点之前跳起来，尤其是在两杯咖啡下肚之前，而且他也绝不会连桌上的残局都不收拾一下就匆匆跑出门。

Sam在门被响亮地关上后转向Dean，他像漫画里那样吃惊地张大了嘴，“他他妈的怎么了？”

Dean耸了耸肩。尽管他也很想知道Cas怎么了，而且他内心一小部分坚定地认为这和他们相拥而眠脱不了关系，而之后的一切又温暖到脱离常态。

“我也被惊呆了，Sammy。”他做出一个漠不关心的表情，“拿个甜甜圈给我”

剩下了早餐他都在试图弄明白早上所发生的一切中度过，他们进行了一些毫无意义的对话，看了几个小时星球大战，然后Dean带Sam吃了一顿为了掩盖昨晚醉态的午餐。他们从头到尾都没有提到那个广告，而Dean对此很感谢Sam的理解。

但是他送完Sam在回家路上，他又一次经过那个广告牌时，他愤恨地看着那个用荧光色突出的标语：他们是吗？他们不是吗？

他们 ** _绝对不是_** 。Dean发出一声苦涩的叹息。


	3. Chapter 3

Dean吃下第一口就发出了一声满足的叹息。他眯起眼睛慢慢咀嚼着，享受苹果和肉桂滑过舌尖的感觉。这世上绝对没有比派更美味的东西了，他发誓。

他们正坐在Sam摇摇晃晃的二手餐桌上，中间放着Mrs.Moseley最好的苹果派。Dean之前路过Roadhouse顺手打包了几个Ellen的汉堡，但是这个派绝对时Sam带来的惊喜。他一开始以为Sam要用这个派贿赂他帮什么忙（比如修他的冰箱），但就现在情况而言Sam今天只是大发慈悲而已。

Sam的笑声让Dean不情愿地从派里抬头扫了他一眼，“我有没有和你说过你是全世界最好的弟弟？”Dean嘴里塞满了派口齿不清地说。

“呃，现在我是你最好的弟弟，但是每次我让你吃蔬菜－”

Dean没等Sam说完就用叉子指着Sam愤怒的抗议，“这是不正常的Sammy！我又不是一只兔子。”他说着又往嘴里塞了一大口派似乎在试图证明他真的不是兔子。

“随便吧，”Sam停下来吃了点自己的那份派，“呃，Dean？”

Dean拿着叉子往嘴里送的手停了下来。他有点担忧的看着Sam。他知道这个语气，这个语气通常意味着Sam想和他来一场正儿八经的对话。他就知道Sam不会平白无故给他买派。

他在考虑要不要赶紧再塞几口派然后在他弟弟张嘴之前就溜之大吉，可是他还没有准备好回他自己空荡荡的家。况且Sam又用那双水汪汪的狗狗眼看着他，再说桌上还放着他最爱的苹果派。

所以他只能不耐烦的吼回去，“干嘛？”他嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地全是派，然后他对Sam扬起一个大大的笑容，而Sam只是翻了个白眼。

“不是我不喜欢你呆在这儿，”Sam小心翼翼的措辞，“但是你是不是有什么原因特别不想回家？”

“我没有不想回家。”Dean嘴里塞满了派含糊不清的说到。Sam无奈地抽了抽嘴角，这让Dean在心里给自己使劲鼓掌。让Sam恶心简直应该被列为一项全国性运动，这比打篮球什么的都有趣多了。

“说真的，Dean。”Sam不死心的继续，“你已经在我这儿呆了五天了。你上次在我这儿呆这么久可是因为我摔断了腿。你和Cas发生了什么吗？”

Dean猛地吞下一大口派，生气地瞪着他弟弟，脸颊微微泛红，“不，我们什么也没发生。该死的，Sammy，他有女朋友。”他喝了一大口啤酒，努力回避Sam的目光。不，不论他有多希望发生点什么，他和Cas都什么都没有发生。

“你确定你不是因为…那天发生的事情在回避他？”Sam缓缓的问道。

“什么也没有发生，所以什么也不需要回避。”Dean果断地说，仍然不愿意去看Sam的眼睛。事实上他根本不在乎在Cas怀里醒来，他也不在乎这感觉多妙。现在Cas和Daphne在一起所以Dean不能和他睡在一起，而这也没什么。

这真的没什么，事实上，他决定离Cas远点儿是因为每天要看着Cas却不能吻他实在是一场严酷的考验。不说他们晚上还要住一起，光是白天一起工作一整天已经很困难了，他们得像结婚好几年的老夫妻一样没羞没臊的调侃对方来满足广大听众的需求。然后下班之后Cas可以和Daphne度过美妙的夜晚而他只能和啤酒还有Dr. Sexy的碟片相依为命。

不幸的是Sam太了解Dean，他根本不相信Dean刚说的鬼话。“你知道，”他提议到，淡褐色的眼里写满了认真，“也许你该去和Cas谈一谈，告诉他你是怎么想的。”

Dean翻了翻眼睛。“Sam，你知道这不可能。”Dean不是善于表达内心感受的人，而且就算他和Cas说了，Cas也不会热切地回应他，告诉他他也爱他然后他们就幸福的生活在一起。“我的确是，呃－”他抽了抽嘴角，“爱上Cas了。但是这又怎么样呢，他有女朋友而且他们很幸福，我不会去搞砸一切然后让我和Cas之间这么多年的友情毁在我手里。”他耸了耸肩，“我会没事的。”

Sam看上去仍然半信半疑，他张了张嘴似乎准备再劝一劝Dean但是Dean即时的打断了他，“Sammy，相信我，我只是很无聊”他再次向Sam强调，示意他这场对话已经结束了，“再说了，你这儿有派。赶紧再给我一块我饿死了。”

 

Sam在八点的时候以要去进行一些夜生活为由，在给了Dean一大块剩下的派之后把Dean赶出家门。回家的路很短，但他仍然需要经过至少三个写着 _他们是吗？他们不是吗？_ 的广告牌，这让他胃里一阵抽搐。

当他开到他们家路边的时候，他惊讶的发现Cas的宝蓝色SUV已经安静地停在那里。他完全没料到才这个点Cas就已经回家了，这让他感到一丝不知所措。他在Impala里踌躇了几分钟，还是决定像一个成年人一样面对现实，于是他提着剩下的派勇敢地往家门口走去。

Dean进来的时候Cas正躺在沙发上，他穿了一件Dean的旧T恤和一条洗旧了的牛仔裤，听见开门的声音他从书里抬起头疑惑地看着门口，“Dean？”

Dean翻了个白眼然后踢掉自己的靴子。“不，其实我是JonBon Jovi [注：美国歌手]，”他脱掉夹克挂在Cas的风衣旁边，“我以为你还在外面。”他犹豫了一下最后说道。

Cas皱起眉头瞥了眼Dean，他的书还放在胸前，“你为什么这么认为？”

Dean只是耸了耸肩，因为有一个漂亮的女朋友在等着你的情况下难道你会更乐意和我呆在一块儿？他在心里吐槽。“没什么原因，”他扬了扬手里的派，“Sammy买了派，你要来点儿么？”

Cas怀疑地扬起眉，“你 _ **真的**_ 要把你的派给我吃？”

“喂，我可不是小气鬼！”Dean一边走向厨房拿叉子一边假装愤怒的抗议。

“只要关于派你就是。”

Dean想要做一个不屑的表情可是Cas的声音让他感觉胸前充满温暖，他不由自主笑了出来。他用微波炉热了派之后拿到客厅。Cas仍然没把视线从书里移开，但是他把腿弯了弯好让Dean能坐下。

“Sam最近怎么样？”Dean用手肘轻轻推了Cas一下，Cas接过叉子把书放在脚边。

Dean把派往Cas那边推了推。他妄图从Cas咬着叉子的嘴唇上移开视线，试图说服自己不要去在意Cas舔掉嘴边碎屑的舌头，直到Cas面目表情地看着他Dean才发现他早就忘了他的问题。

“呃...”Dean不确定的挤出一个单音，感到脸上的热度。

Cas翻了个白眼，好心地给了他一点提示，“Sam？”

“哦对。”Dean赶紧点点头，又吃了一大口派才回答道，“Sam还是那个长发大脚怪，还在娘唧唧地犹豫要不要去和那个女孩搭讪，那个叫Madison的。”尽管Dean自己也已经很久没有约会，但是Sam和这女孩完全是另一码事。

Cas不置可否的哼了一声“是那个我们几个月前在Roadhouse遇到的吗？”Dean点了点头，Cas这才继续，“他居然还没有约她出去？”

“我也不敢相信，”Dean重重地点头表示赞同，“他完全就是她的菜，不明白他还在犹豫什么。”

“也许Madison会等得不耐烦然后主动出击。”Cas一边观察Dean一边建议。

Dean只是做了个鬼脸，“但愿如此。如果她不这么做我就要去帮帮他们了。”

Cas对Dean的评价翻了个白眼，但是Dean敢肯定Cas抿起嘴唇来掩盖笑意，“你可真是个照顾弟弟的好哥哥。”

然后他们就在沉默中各自吃着派。通常来说这没什么，但是Dean可以感觉到空气中似乎有什么一触即发。Dean知道他现在应该问问Cas Daphne最近怎么样，但是他做不到。他爱着面前这个男人所以他根本不想听到这个男人告诉他他的女朋友有多棒。Dean知道她很棒，至少一定比他棒，他应该为Cas高兴的，可是现在他觉得这太他妈难了。

幸好这时候Cas的手机响了。他的铃声是某个他没听过的说唱歌曲，Cas捡起手机查看来电显示的时候Dean对Cas的品味摇了摇头。

“是Garth。”他告诉Dean，滑开屏幕然后按了免提，“嗨？”

“嗨，Cas。”他们老板兴高采烈的声音从扬声器传来。

“嗨，Garth，”Cas回答，“Dean也在。”

“喔！Dean！”

Dean咕囔了一声Hello回应，忍不住翻了个白眼。

“抱歉这么晚了打扰你们，只是想提前通知你们一下明天的计划！”

Garth听上去兴奋极了。这让Dean心里一下响起警钟，Garth这么高兴准没好事儿。他用只有Cas一个人能听到的声音抱怨，“我发誓，如果这次他又要搞真心话大冒险－”

他还没有说完，Garth紧接着就兴奋的宣布，“真心话大冒险！”

Cas冲Dean得意的笑了笑“说真的？伙计，我们已经搞过这套了而且搞的一团遭－”

“你在开玩笑？”Garth打断了他，“反响可好了！我在想要不要把周二改成真心话大冒险专场，每周一次。喔当然，这次由打电话的人选择真心话或是大冒险。”他似乎被自己的想法逗乐了，“你这次别想一直选真心话”

Dean痛苦的看着Cas，而Cas抿着嘴似乎在努力憋笑。Garth又继续和他们解释了一会儿这次的细节才放过他们。Cas挂断电话的时候Dean把最后一口派丢进嘴里。

“别看上去这么得意，”Dean警告Cas，而后者只是坏笑着看着极其败坏的Dean，“我要让Jo打电话给你让你背字母表。”

 

第二天Garth这个施虐狂还是义无反顾地要求Cas和Dean用真心话大冒险应付一堆同样有施虐倾向的听众。他甚至要求他们把大冒险的内容po到电台的官方twitter上去，导致Dean没法儿假装自己做过了。

事实证明大家很享受大冒险的机会。Dean不得不唱一首歌，而Cas则被要求在雪地里光脚跑一圈。幸好还有一些真爱粉只是问了他们一些问题。

“你最大的恐惧是什么？”一个叫Chuck的男人问Dean。

“我不怕任何东西。”Cas闻言对Dean扬起了一边眉毛。

“喔真的吗Dean？”他对着自己的麦说，一边斜眼看着他的搭档，“你确定你不怕坐飞机？”

Dean闷哼了一声“嘿伙计，这可不公平，你知道我所有的破事。”

“真心话，Dean”Cas得意的提醒他

Dean翻了个白眼。“好吧，我怕飞机事故，伙计。可是这可没什么难为情的，我这是合理的担心”

Cas一只手撑在桌面上转过身来看着Dean，“事实上比起飞机事故每年有更多人的被驴撞死，”他说，“你应该更担心被驴踢而不是飞机。”

“行了万事通先生，现在闭嘴然后接下一通电话。”Dean有手肘轻轻撞了一下他得意洋洋地搭档。

下一个电话让他们在余下的节目里内裤外穿，所以他和Cas不得不轮流去洗手间然后把内裤穿在牛仔裤外面回来。Kevin给他们拍了张照片好上传到Twitter上，Dean搂过Cas伸出舌头对相机眨了眨眼，而Cas只是摆出他那张一如既往看上去有些不爽的表情。

Dean在接通下一个电话的时候还在为那张傻兮兮的照片笑个不停，“Hi，这里是 _The Cas and Dean Show_! 怎么称呼？”

电话那头响起了欢快又熟悉的声音，“Hi Dean，我是Becky，记得我吗？”

“啊，Becky，当然，我当然记得你。”他怎么可能忘记这个现在这一团糟状况的罪魁祸首。Dean觉得她一定是一个虔诚的听众，算准了时间要搞乱他的生活。

他看了Cas一眼而后者只是从咖啡杯边缘对他眨了眨眼，“好吧Becky，看看你能想出什么鬼点子。真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险！”她立刻回答，“我要你去吻Cas。”

演播室里的一切似乎都在一瞬间停止了，除了Kevin隔着玻璃发出的嘘声。他能感觉Cas胶着在他身上的视线但他都不敢回视他。

他试图笑出声，想出一个机智的反击，“听着甜心，我不能吻Cas。你可以让我做些别的。”

“不、行。Dean，这个游戏叫做真心话大冒险，而我选了大冒险所以你一定得做。”

Dean叹了口气，用手搓了搓脸，“Becky，我和Cas只是朋友，而且Cas有－”

一只绕过他颈脖的手让他迅速噤了声。这只手带着他向前倾，他意识到这是Cas而且Cas离的很近，并且他们的距离还在进一步缩短，在他们的嘴唇相碰之前Cas的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地深深望着Dean。Dean在震惊中瞪大双眼，Cas的嘴唇干燥又柔软，而当Cas的舌头轻轻滑过他的嘴唇的时候Dean慢慢闭上了眼睛。他发出一声满足的叹息又向Cas靠了靠。他知道他不应该这样，但是他现在什么也不想管。Cas的嘴唇还带着咖啡的味道，而Dean的脑子里除了Cas嘴唇的触感以外一片空白。

然后他听见手机照相时的咔嚓声，Cas已经坐回了原位。他的身体不可抑制的靠向Cas妄图再次吻上他的嘴唇。可是他的搭档仿佛什么也没有发生过一样甚至没有再看他一眼，他的手指迅速敲击着键盘编写tweet，“看看你的Twitter，Becky，”Cas对着他的麦克风说，“我想你会喜欢的。”

他播放了下一首歌曲然后关掉麦克风，拿起咖啡杯向后倒进座位里，好像刚刚什么也没有发生，好像他没有像上次喝醉酒一样吻Dean，也没有把Dean好不容易平衡的内心击成碎片。

Dean感到最后一丝愉悦已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是疑惑和罪恶感。“你他妈什么毛病Cas？”他急促地吼道。

Cas终于转过身看着他，扬起眉毛，“又怎么了？”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，“什么叫又怎么了？你刚刚到底在干什么？”

“呃，我想我刚刚吻了你。”Cas干巴巴地回答。

Dean简直无法抉择他是应该揍他一拳还是狠狠地继续刚才的吻。一个人怎么能同时这么讨厌又性感？“呃，是的，Cas，那是一个吻。” _还是一个很棒的吻_ ，但那不是关键，“但是你不觉得，喔，也许我们不该接吻？”

Cas看着Dean，小心翼翼地不让眼里露出一点情绪，“我们只是朋友，Dean。”他的声音听上去很平静，听不出一丝异样，“这不代表什么。”

Dean觉得他的心一下子沉到谷底，但是他只是点了点头，“对，这不代表什么。”他敢肯定Daphne也这么觉得，不过这又关他什么事呢。这个吻 ** _不代表什么_** ，至少对Cas来说是这样的。

剩下的时间他们都相当尴尬。幸好没过多久就轮到Charlie接班。Dean可以感觉到她对于他们的那个吻想发表点感想，但是演播室的气氛让她明智地选择闭嘴。她安静地送走他们，还贴心地在Kevin张嘴之前对他使了个眼色，甚至连Garth都没有像往常一样调侃他们。

他们在沉默中一路开回家，Dean觉得那股副驾驶座传来的气压绝对不是他自己想像出来的。Cas甚至没有像往常那样玩手机或是和Dean聊一些有的没的，他只是死死盯着眼前的路好像一旦移开视线路面就会消失一样。Dean能感觉到Cas在生他的气但是他完全不能理解为什么。说到底他才是那个被吻的人，而且他才是那个默默隐藏自己感情的人。

他们一到家Cas就直奔厨房而不是上楼换衣服。他直接打开了放酒的柜子，这让Dean更加确定有什么不对劲。“杰克丹尼在哪？”他的声音听上去很平静但是他看向Dean的眼神让Dean心里一沉。

“我喝光了。”Dean小声回答。之前有一天Cas不在家，而Sam又很忙，Dean不想一个人在家孤独无聊，所以他一个人喝光了所有的酒。

Cas危险的眯起眼睛，然后拿着一瓶Skyy伏特加站了起来。他一言不发的绕过Dean。Dean听见Cas在客厅打开电视机，不过他猜Cas应该没有要邀请他一起喝的意思。事实上Dean现在也迫切的需要一瓶酒。但是Cas拿着唯一的那瓶伏特加而他又喝光了啤酒。

他从桌边拿起钥匙然后扭头告诉Cas自己要去买点酒。Cas只是心不在焉地对他挥了挥手。

下午三点的店里人并不多。而Dean只是在货架之间转来转去。他不明白是什么让Cas这么的失望或是生气或是别的什么。Dean的嘴唇上似乎还残留着之前那个吻的气息，而现在他甚至无法看着Cas而不去想像如果刚才那个吻继续下去会怎么样，这个想法让他果断地拿起了一瓶杰克丹尼和一打啤酒，他现在可能真的需要酩酊大醉才行。

收银员是个金发棕眼的可爱女孩，而且她对Dean露出一个调情的微笑。Dean权衡了一下要不要问她要个电话号码什么的。虽然这不能解决根本问题但至少他可以暂时忘了那头黑发和蓝眼睛。

就在他刚摆上自己最迷人的笑容正想要说些什么，那个女孩突然兴奋地抬起头，“等等！我刚发现你就是电台的那个人对吗！”

Dean的笑容消失了，不过他仍然试图挽回一下局面。“是的，就是我，甜心。”他说着眨了眨眼。一个电台DJ并不是什么名人，但她看上去十分兴奋。

“我看见你们俩在广告牌上！你和你的搭档，你们是一对对吗！”

这次他的笑容完全消失了。他迅速抓起酒瓶并祝她度过愉快的一天就逃避似的离开了。Dean一路咒骂着走回停车场。该死的他一定要杀了Garth。他现在甚至开始后悔当初为什么要回到这里，至少为什么要和这个Show签约。这在其他城市或是其他电台绝对不可能发生。

而就在他想今天不能再倒霉一点的时候－

“Dean？”

他一瞬间在停车场中央僵住了，闭上眼睛想说服自己这一定是个梦。这他妈必须是个梦，她不可能出现在这里， ** _绝不_** 。然后他转过身。

该死的。

Daphne Allen站在他面前笑容灿烂，手里提满隔壁超市的购物袋。她绝对是Dean现在最不想见的人。

他努力挤出一个笑容。事实上这一切都不是Daphne的错，“嗨，Daphne。”他说，“你最近怎么样？好久不见？”

“是的，我们确实好久没见了，”她说，“我过的不错，你呢？”

“还是老样子。”他耸了耸肩，含糊不清地说到，希望心里的罪恶感不要太明显。事实上他应该说：我爱上你的男朋友了而且他今天还吻了我， ** _你知道的_** 。

她点点头，指了指他怀里抱着的一大堆酒瓶，“晚上要开Party？”

Dean轻笑了一声，“并没有，只是…呃，储备点存货。你最近工作怎么样？”

他们说了些客套话。Daphne说了说学校里的孩子们，还关心了一下Sam有没有约Madison。Dean听到这不禁笑出声，他这才想起Daphne是个幽默的女孩而他真的很喜欢Daphne，尽管同时他也很嫉妒Daphne。他现在又感到一阵罪恶感席卷而来。

“呃，”自从他们碰面以来她第一次看上去有些焦虑，“Cas最近怎么样？”

“他很－什么？”Dean眨了眨眼“什么叫‘ _Cas怎么样_ ’？”

她不安的挪动了一下身体，把塑料掉弄得稀拉作响。“呃，你知道的，自从我们分手之后就没有联系了。我知道这不关我事但是我很希望他能过得开心－”

“等等。”Dean举起手示意她暂停一下，他像金鱼一样半张着嘴，试图消化Daphne刚刚说的话。Daphne不知所措的看着她，不明白他突然之间怎么了。

“Dean？你没事吧？”

一辆卡车贴着Dean身边呼啸而过，司机回头愤怒的看着站在路中间的Dean。Dean这才反应过来拉着Daphne走到路边。

“你和Cas分手了。”

她皱起眉头，“是啊，他没告诉你？”

“没！他什么也没说，”Dean觉得他快崩溃了，“这是什么时候的事？”

“好几个星期前，”她还是听上去很疑惑，“我们因为广告牌的事情吵了一架，然后第二天早上他来告诉我我们结束了。”

Dean记得那天。那天Cas在凌晨突然回家然后还给他做了培根和鸡蛋。他记得他们看着指环王然后他在Cas怀里睡着，他记得Cas像屁股着火一样冲出家门让他和Sam摸不着边。

“就因为那个广告牌？”他问道

她只是轻轻摇了摇头，专注地看着他的眼睛，“他真的什么都没告诉你？”

“是的。”Dean狠狠地说到。Cas到底为什么要对他保密？Cas什么觉得和一个正式交往了好几个月的女朋友分手了没必要通知Dean？Dean甚至为了避免独守空房而在Sam那里浪费了这么多个日日夜夜，这么多个和Cas相处的机会！还有今天的吻－

“Daphne。”他用几乎恳求地语气说到，“你得告诉我到底发生了什么。”

她直直地望进他的眼睛，然后她说，“Dean，他之所以和我分手是因为他说他爱上别人了。而且这没什么。”她努力维持一个微笑，“在他自己告诉我之前我就意识到了，事实上这是我们一开始争吵的一部分原因。这样算是最好的结局了，真的。”

“谁？”他的声音很沙哑，几乎不敢听她的回答。

而Daphne只是仔仔细细看着Dean，“我想你已经知道了。”

他冲自己指了指，而她只是轻轻笑了笑然后点点头。

Dean觉得整个世界都在旋转。他能感觉到自己的心脏在狂跳，耳朵甚至能听见充血的声音。Cas爱他。Cas也爱着他。他突然感觉呼吸困难，好像周围的空气都变得粘腻。

“而且你也爱他，对吗？”Daphne问到。

“没错。”Dean上气不接下气地回答。

“很好。”她把她的购物袋放在地上，给了Dean一个拥抱，“你们需要对方”

Dean由于惊讶一瞬间僵直了身体，然后又在她的拥抱中放松下来。他用空着的那只手也回抱了她。“天哪Daph，比起和我们两个搅合在一起你绝对值得一个更好的男人。”

她松开手对Dean遗憾的笑了笑“就算我爱他，我们之间也不会有结果的。现在，你是要呆在这儿和我继续聊天还是回家找他聊一聊？”

“好的，好的！” Dean这次真心笑了起来，他靠过去吻了吻她的面颊，“谢了，Daphne。”然后他转过身走向Impala。他的胃抽成了一个结，而他的心脏在狂跳。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean冲进房门然后迅速瞪掉靴子。Daphne的话还在他耳边回响，像电流一般刺激着他的肾上腺素，这使他感到一阵兴奋与紧张。他必须得做点什么。

现在一切都说的通了：那天早上Cas奇怪的行为，之前几个星期他对Daphne的闭口不提，今天在直播室的吻，和他后来的态度。尽管，说实在的，如果Cas能早点告诉Dean他和Daphne分手的消息的话，这一切都可以避免的。不过这一切现在都不重要，现在他只想找到Cas然后告诉他他什么都知道了，然后虔心祈祷他们可以停止愚蠢地逃避对方。他从来没有遇到过这种八点档一般的事。

他瞄了一眼沙发，尽管电视还开着，Cas已经不在客厅了，那瓶伏特加和一些空杯子倒在地板上。他又走到厨房，却发现Cas也不在那里。

他胡乱把啤酒丢进冰箱，甚至没心思把他们从盒子里拿出来。他打开威士忌，给自己倒上一大杯，然后一口气喝了下去，他现在真的很需要一些酒精来给自己打打气。他又给自己倒了一大杯然后转过身靠在台子上，这时他突然看到Cas安静地拿着书站在厨房门口眯着眼睛盯着他，他吓得几乎跳了起来。

“操，Cas，下次出点声好吗。”Dean想都没想就脱口而出。然后他像是突然想起了什么似的整个人僵住了－除了他的心脏还在胸腔里疯狂地猛烈跳动。所有的语言好像都失去了意义，他只是盯着他的好友，使劲咽了口口水。

“你没事吧？”Cas怀疑地问，他的眼神从Dean手中的玻璃杯飘到桌上放着的杰克丹尼。他看着Dean紧张的姿势，眼睛眯得更近了。

“呃，伙计，没事。”Dean生硬地回答，指了指桌上的威士忌瓶，“呃，我又买了些杰克丹尼，如果你还想喝的话。”

Cas挑起一边眉毛，“我看到了。”他不温不火的评价，而Dean努力的想要抑制住这些只有Cas才能激起的混杂着喜爱和恼怒的情绪。Cas又看了他一会儿，然后耸了耸肩转过身走回客厅。

“Cas！等等。”Dean在他身后叫住他。

Cas停了下来，“我只是去拿我的眼镜，Dean。”他转过头不耐烦地说。

“就，等等行吗，我想和你说点事。”Dean把威士忌瓶放回台面上，Cas没有说话，Dean决定把这当作默许，“我，呃…我刚才碰到了Daphne。”

Cas的肩膀僵住了，但他仍然没有回头，“喔。”

Dean发出一声毫无笑意的笑声，“哈哈，‘ ** _喔_** ’！”他拿起威士忌又倒了一杯然后一饮而尽，热辣的液体顺着他的食道滑下去，他希望这种刺激能让他忽视他胃里一阵阵不舒服的翻滚。

“她怎么样？”Cas摸了摸脖子转过头问道，他抬起头看进Dean的眼里然后又迅速移开视线。他肯定知道重头戏要来了，因为此刻他看上去和Dean一样局促不安。

“她看上去挺好的。”Dean回答，试图不要把注意力放在Cas舔过嘴唇的舌头上。他们盯着对方看了几秒，一阵令人紧张的沉默。“你为什么没有告诉我你们分手了？”最后Dean突然说道。

Cas眨了眨眼，看上去很吃惊。他仔仔细细看着Dean，眉头紧皱，“我当时觉得没有必要说。”

“没有必－”Dean吸了口气，没能说完这句话。对于Cas来说没有必要告诉像小狗一样渴望他的Dean他已经单身了？没有必要告诉Dean，他们分手的原因是Cas也同样渴望着Dean？

“Cas，你这蠢货。”Dean深吸了一口气。他用手使劲揉了揉头发，愤怒地看着Cas。而Cas只是越来越困惑地看着Dean，皱紧了眉头。

最终，Dean放弃了任何言语上的交流，他只是做了他脑子里现在还能运转的唯一一件事。他把玻璃杯放回台子上，三步走到Cas面前，用手抓住Cas的衬衫，猛地把他拽向自己然后狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。他无法克制自己做到像演播室里Cas那样温柔。一开始Cas发出了一小声吃惊的声音，他的身体僵直了一秒，然后他迅速同样猛烈地回应了Dean。他用手抓住Dean的衬衫，舌尖撬开Dean的嘴唇狠狠顶了进去。Dean放在Cas腰间的手把他们压得更近，直到他们从肩膀到腹股全部贴合在一起。Dean几乎当场就硬了。

Cas的手抚过Dean的头发，这一切比Dean记忆中的感觉更好。他们都疯狂的需要彼此，在Dean看来这就很完美了。Cas把一条腿跨进Dean的双腿之间。他肌肉饱满的大腿挤压着Dean的阴茎，而Cas的阴茎摩擦着Dean的屁股。他们的下体紧紧贴在一起。Dean觉得如果再这样下去他可能就在厨房里就要像个未经人事的小毛孩一样弃械投降了。

但是还远远不到时候。Cas的手搂着Dean的肩膀，他不情愿的缓缓拉开距离。“Dean…”他带着哀求的叹息，轻轻推开Dean的肩膀。

“不。”Dean含糊地说到，“这还没完。”他顺着Cas的下巴轻轻亲吻他侧脸的线条。他不想停下来，他现在不想要谈话。他不想谈话因为他不想说出自己的感情，他害怕搞砸他们的友情甚至搞砸现在这一切。

没错，他们绝对应该接着接吻。

Cas仰起头顺从Dean的动作，但是他又叫了一次Dean的名字，这次更加强硬，更有克制力。

Dean发出一声不满的呻吟，但是这次他停下了动作，除了他的手仍然放在Cas的臀部。他仔细看着Cas被情欲覆盖却仍然疑惑的眼睛。他的嘴唇，红肿又湿润，他张了张嘴又闭上，试图找到最好的措辞。

“说清楚。”Cas用他典型的语气命令道。Dean感觉自己脸上充血，而他的眼神飘忽不定似乎饶有兴致地研究起了那台老旧的冰箱。他真的，真的很不想聊这个，尤其是现在，当他们两个都硬着粗喘的时候。但是他那听上去像是Sam的良知告诉他他必须先向Cas摊牌才能做任何其他事情，因为他们不就是由于沟通障碍才搞成现在这样子的吗？

Dean真的很想揍一顿他那个把理性思维在这种时候唤起的弟弟。

他怔怔地看着Cas，深吸一口气，下意识地握紧了放在Cas臀部的手。“我，呃…我可能爱上你了，我猜。”他小声说道，然后偷偷向上瞟了一眼Cas的反应，却只看见一双死死凝望着他的蓝色大眼睛。

“你猜？”Cas小心翼翼地让自己的声音不带任何感情色彩。

Dean翻了个白眼，“我确定。”他生硬的说，“我已经意识到这事儿好一段时间了好吧？然后Daphne今天说－”他突然停了下来，太胆怯以至于不知道如何继续。如果Daphne错了怎么办？如果Cas其实并不爱他而他却向Cas吐露了一切。

Cas的眼神在Dean身上飘忽不定，仔细地研究他的一举一动，而Cas的表情并没有变化。就在Dean几乎要脱口而出这只是一个玩笑的时候，Cas简短的点了点头，“好吧。”他说着挣开Dean的环绕，一边把Dean放在他屁股上的手挪开，一边牵着Dean离开厨房。

这他妈是搞什么？Dean任由Cas牵着自己，觉得自己的眼珠都要瞪出来了，“‘ ** _好吧_** ’？就这样？我刚刚和你说我爱你－顺便一提可能已经爱了好几年了－然后你的反应就是‘ ** _好吧_** ’？”就在刚刚他把一切都暴露在Cas面前，他想要听到Cas的回应，他希望Cas可以证实Daphne今天告诉他的，“我们难道不是要谈这个吗？”

Cas停了下来，转过头看着他，Cas脸上的表情严肃得几乎让Dean畏缩。“我们以后有的是时间聊这个，但是现在我想要干你。”他强硬地说，“你看行吗？”

Dean咽了口口水，他感觉自己的阴茎在裤子了狠狠抽了一下，喔，这还用问吗，他他妈当然觉得行，“好吧。”他说，任由自己被Cas拽上楼梯。

 

他们走过Dean的房间的时候Dean松了口气，他已经不记得上次换床单是什么时候了，而且他房间里说不定还有没洗的内裤。他平时不是这样的－除非他故意想惹Cas生气－但是最近几个星期他根本没心情管这些。

Cas用手肘推开自己房间的房门然后把Dean拉了进来，Dean刚进到房间Cas就转过头面对面地看着他。Dean感觉自己的胃又扭成了一个结，刚刚在楼下的那些欲望现在全变成了紧张。他们的手指还缠在一起，而他们之间只有一条缝的距离。

为什么没有人告诉他第一次在清醒状态下和你的好朋友上床是一件这么吓人的事情？Dean在Cas看着他的一瞬间感觉惊恐到了极点。也许这根本就是个错误。Cas－他最好的朋友兼搭档兼室友－马上就要看见他赤裸的样子。他们马上就要上床，这次没有酒精可以作为借口，所以这次就没有回头路了。如果Cas意识到Dean是怎样一个混球然后决定不要他了怎么办？这意味着Dean不仅要失去一个好朋友还要失去那顺带的一系列东西。

然后他突然意识这根本不可能，因为这个人是Cas。Cas会因为Dean没有洗碗或是撒了一小滴啤酒在文件上就给他脸色看。Cas能忍受Dean的酒品和他臭名昭著的对车里音乐的独裁，还有Dean这些年来声音嘹亮的一夜情对象们。Cas可以跨过整个美国和他搬来这个地方然后还和他完美的女朋友分手因为他爱着Dean。他早就看过Dean最糟糕的一面，但是他仍然想要他。

当Dean看到Cas勾起嘴角回应性地笑着的时候才意识到自己在傻笑，Cas看上去很愉快但仍然保持着探究的眼神，“笑什么？”Cas问道。

Dean摇了摇头，伸出一只手把Cas拽向自己，“没什么。”他轻声说，“只是－只是难以相信这真的发生了。”

Cas小声笑了出来，这种低沉的，性感的嗓音立刻在Dean的小腹点了一把火。Cas靠向Dean，他下巴上的胡茬挠在Dean的脸颊上。“相信我。”他的呼吸带着潮湿的热度，然后他用牙齿轻轻啃咬Dean的耳垂。

Dean呻吟着，他向前顶了顶好让他们的身体更加严丝合缝地紧贴在一起。Cas发出一声轻笑但是没有停下动作，他顺着Dean的下巴轻吻他敏感的肌肤，留下一个个潮湿又火辣的深吻。Dean呻吟着仰起头，好让Cas更多地亲吻他的喉结。Cas的舌尖打着圈，伴随着轻微的啃咬。当Cas顺着他的颈脖一路向下的时候他紧紧闭上了眼。 Cas一只手扶住他的脖子一只手搂住他的腰好让他们更贴近。

Cas的舌尖终于离开Dean的脖子的时候，Dean用插在Cas的头发里的手将他拉上来亲吻。他用舌尖轻轻描摹Cas的唇形，直到Cas呢喃着用牙齿咬住Dean饱满的下唇。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，而Dean已经硬得发痛了。他的手落到Cas腰间，抽出他衬衫的下摆。

他的手在Cas身上来来回回抚摸Cas紧实的肌肤，感受他后背肌肉线条的起伏。Dean总是喜欢调侃Cas每天跑步的习惯，但现在他－感谢上帝－Cas保持了这个习惯。他对Cas线条的肌理和紧实的臀部咽了咽口水。他满脑子都是这幅强壮的身体可以做什么，然后他突然意识到也许他有机会去弄清楚这个问题。

Dean顶了顶腰，在他们的阴茎隔着牛仔裤的布料撞在一起的时候发出了一声满足的叹息。Cas趁机又吻上了他的唇，他的舌头顶进来和Dean的交缠。Dean用一只手隔着牛仔裤抚摸Cas的坚挺，把Cas哽咽般的声音悉数吞进嘴里。他解开Cas牛仔裤的拉链，然后用一只手缓缓拉下拉链，在这个过程中他一直若有若无的触碰Cas的阴茎。Cas轻微扭了下胯骨好让牛仔裤滑到地上。他从牛仔裤里站出来，然后他也脱下Dean的牛仔裤，把它们一起踢到旁边。

Cas拉着Dean缓缓后退，直到他的腿碰到床沿然后它们一起倒在了床上。Dean趴在Cas身上，Cas对Dean的体重发出一声吃力的轻叹，但他没有抱怨，只是无声地笑着把他拉得更近，他扶着Dean的臀部，好让他们的阴茎重叠在一起。Cas的手挑起Dean内裤的边缘来揉搓他的臀部。Dean喜欢Cas在他身下的感觉，喜欢Cas头发的触感，喜欢它们坚挺处的摩擦，喜欢他们唇舌还有呼吸的交缠。

Cas翻了个身然后坐了起来。Dean不情愿地睁开眼，Cas正从上而下盯着Dean，他的眼睛饥渴地扫过Dean身体的每一个角落。Dean在他的凝视下难为情地动了动，但是Cas用一只手按住他，“你真漂亮。”他严肃地说道，这让Dean发出一声缺乏幽默感的笑声。

“你之前就看过我裸体，Cas。”他含糊不清地说，感觉自己的脸正在Cas爱抚般的注视下极速升温。

“没错。”Cas挑起嘴角笑了笑，“可是如果我没有记错的话上次我醉得不轻，所以我并没有看得多仔细。”

而现在他可以仔仔细细欣赏Dean脸上的每一处细纹和小雀斑。他的目光让Dean感到害羞，可是Cas稳稳的按住他不让他动弹。然后他弯下腰趴伏在Dean的身上。他的舌头描摹过Dean的胸腔，锁骨，细细亲吻他每一处雀斑。他用嘴含住Dean一边的乳首，然后用牙齿厮磨。当Cas的舌尖来到Dean平坦的小腹的时候Dean已经开始发出粗重的喘息，Cas啃咬着他的胯骨，一阵酥麻的感觉让Dean情不自禁地将背部稍稍弓起 。Cas仿佛在瞻仰一件圣物一般轻吻着Dean下腹部的柔嫩肌肤，这让Dean几乎无法喘气。

Cas终于把Dean的内裤剥下，他的阴茎早就湿的一塌糊涂，可是Cas只是看着它，“好美，”他说。然后他用嘴将它整根包裹住。

Cas嘴唇湿润的触感让Dean倒抽一口气，热度和湿度缠绕着他，让他下意识的向前顶了顶。他想要闭上眼睛享受这一刻，可是他强迫自己睁开眼，看着Cas水润丰满的嘴唇含着他的阴茎上上下下。而Cas仍然在用他温暖的蓝色眼睛看着Dean，他的脸颊微微泛红，这使他看上去火辣极了，Dean几乎没多久就感觉一股热流涌向下体。他尽量地忍住然后在几乎要射出来之前拽着Cas的头发将他拉起来。

“Cas，这－这感觉真的－但是我－”他近乎绝望的呻吟着，而Cas只是歪着头看着他，Cas的嘴唇站着唾液和前液，这画面看上去就像色情影片，Dean急切的想要他。

Dean支起身体亲吻Cas，Cas任由他动作，然后他又微微拉开距离看着Dean。

“Dean，告诉我，”他说，“你想要什么？”

Dean几乎想要退缩，摇头什么也不说，但是Cas期待的看着他，他的表情好像在说，在Dean告诉他他想要什么之前他什么也不会再做。

“我想要你草我。”Dean最后放弃挣扎，他感觉自己的脸已经烧红了。

Cas的眼里全是渴求和欲望，他勾起一个野性的微笑“我们可以这么做，”然后他撑起身体在床头柜前翻找。

Cas起身的时候Dean打了个寒颤，所以他紧贴着Cas，在Cas找润曱滑和安全套的时候用手环住他的腰。Cas的后背紧紧贴着Dean的胸膛，他能闻到Cas身上沐浴液的香味。他用手隔着内裤轻轻搓揉Cas的阴茎。Cas一下就僵住了动作，他把后背更用力地贴向Dean，他的呼吸随着Dean的动作变得潮湿而急促。

然后Cas按住Dean的手腕，将他的手从自己身上拿开然后把他压在床上。他站起来迅速的脱下内裤然后回到床上在Dean两腿间跪了下来。Dean的眼睛充满渴求的看着Cas强壮的大腿肌肉和中间粗大的阴茎。

Cas将Dean的腿架在自己肩上。他亲吻着Dean大腿内侧的每一个地方。Dean想要嘲笑Cas是一个爱做前戏的娘泡，可是这感觉太棒他甚至无法挤出一句完整的话。然后他听见Cas打开润滑剂的声音，Cas将第一根手指挤进来的时候他倒抽了一口气。

Dean的身体因为欲望轻微颤抖，他弓起身体渴望更多的碰触，而Cas却仿佛丝毫不受影响似的，“真急，”他说着倾身向前，用缓慢到恼人的速度慢慢插入手指，用指节帮Dean扩张。

Dean用手肘支撑着坐起声，恼火的看着Cas，“我他妈已经等这等了好几年了混蛋。”他低吼，“所以没错，我很急，所以你他妈快点。”而Cas只是笑着插入了第二根手指。

他现在速度快了许多，在用三根手指扩充完之后退了出来。Dean在他用牙齿咬开安全套的时候几乎要恳求他快点进来。那阵空虚感折磨着他，使它不耐烦的扭了扭腰。Cas一边戴套一边低头看着他，他的眼里也溢满了渴望和需求，这多多少少让Dean感觉平衡了一些。

当Cas用手臂抬起Dean的大腿的时候，他看着Dean的眼睛用他特有的低沉沙哑的声音低喃，“我也想这么做很久了，Dean。”然后他挺了进来。

他的律动很缓慢，一寸一寸，他咬紧下颌控制自己不要动得太快。当他终于顶到最深处的时候Dean倒抽了一口气，他紧紧抓住Cas手臂上的肌肉。Dean发出了一声满足的喂叹，他从未感觉如此充实过，他觉得自己浑身上下都在燃烧，这么久以来他都渴望着Cas在他身体里面，而这感觉好极了。

“你还好吗？”Cas喘着粗气问道，他试图保持不动连声音都带上一丝紧张。

Dean拼命点头回应，“我很好，就－就快草我。”

Cas轻笑出声，他抽了出来，又缓缓推入，“草，Dean，你好紧。”他喘着气呻吟，然后终于开始猛烈地抽插。

很明显Cas只有在Dean和别人做爱的时候才讨厌他们发出太大的声音，因为他看上去相当享受Dean发出的每一声呻吟。Cas抬高Dean的腿变换着角度插入，当他顶到Dean的前列腺的时候Dean猛地呻吟出声。Cas的表情在这声呻吟后变得更加凶狠，他开始一下一下重重地撞击那一点。

“Cas，就像这样…草－草我…你...就是那里！” Dean含糊的呢喃着一连串毫无疑义的话语，可是他根本不在乎。Cas正在用他想要的方式狠狠地草他，他眼里因为欲望暗下来的深蓝色让Dean觉得这是他见过最性感的眼睛。他的手撑在Dean脸颊两侧，然后低下头给了Dean一个湿漉漉的吻，他离开Dean的嘴唇后把头轻轻搁在Dean的颈窝，Dean用腿夹住Cas的腰部好让他能更加深入。Dean感觉一股热流冲向他的下腹，他情不自禁弓起腰，而他脊椎的弧度使Cas的阴茎更深地撞向那一点－

Cas的手抓着他的头发在他耳边用近乎破碎的热切的声音呢喃，“Dean—”然后Dean在没有任何抚慰的情况下达到了高潮，他粗喘着用力抱住Cas，他的液体洒满他们两人。

“草。”Dean射精的一瞬间Cas感觉包裹住自己阴茎的温热猛得收缩，他又抽插了几下。

“就是这样，Cas，”Dean上气不接下气地挤出几个字，“想看你射在我里面。”他几乎刚说完Cas就猛的顶了他一下然后他感到一股热流冲进深处。

他们两都不想动，最后Cas在 Dean的锁骨留下一吻后撑起身体，把安全套丢进床边的垃圾桶里。他从地上捡起一件T恤为他们两擦拭掉身上的液体，然后又把衣服丢回了地上。他抽出Dean身下的被单，而Dean哼了一声表示抗议。Cas只是给了他一个典型的Cas式白眼。

“Dean，睡到被子里面去。”Dean翻了翻眼睛但是最终妥协地钻进被子，然后Cas也钻了进来，躺在Dean的身边。

“所以，”Cas最后说到，“你爱上我了。”

“嗯哼。”Dean点点头，甚至没有力气睁开眼睛。

Cas什么也没说，Dean不得不睁开一只眼睛看看他。Cas在凝视他，他的蓝眼睛一眨不眨的看着Dean的脸，他的头发在枕头上一团糟，“我也爱你。”他最后用一种讨论天气般随意地语气承认。

Dean在床单下摸索着找到Cas的手，他转过身面对Cas，把脚勾在他的脚踝上，“这太好了，毕竟我们的友情已经完蛋了，伙计。”他低声笑着。

Cas翻了个白眼而Dean只是笑的更厉害了。他靠过去吻了吻Cas的嘴唇，“睡吧Cas，”他说，他闭上眼裹了裹被子，“你得好好休息，这样一会我们可以再来一轮。”

这终于让Cas也笑出声，Cas用手抚过Dean的头发然后在他额前落下一吻，“我很期待”Cas用低沉而温暖的声音向他保证，然后Dean笑着进入梦乡。

 

几个小时后Dean是被饿醒的，Cas的四肢像章鱼一样缠绕着他。他犹豫了一下用手抚摸Cas的头发会不会显得太娘，不过，管他的呢－反正没人看见。

当Cas终于在他的触碰下醒来时，Dean把身体从他的这个好朋友兼搭档兼室友（兼男朋友？）中抽出，他低下身，用一个全世界最棒的口交把Cas叫醒。

 

真心话大冒险还是每周一次的进行，而Dean每周也要例行公事般抗议一番，在Garth的背后使劲翻个白眼，Cas总是抿住嘴唇抑制住笑声。

尽管Dean和Cas的进展可能要归功于Garth，但他们还没有向任何人正式宣布他们的关系 — 一方面Dean一点也不想听到别人的“我就知道”作为反应，另一方面还不知道Garth和公关队要怎么以此炒作呢。反正这迟早会暴露的，他们只是还没找到正确的时间。

自从那个热辣的互诉衷肠的夜晚已经过去了好几星期了，而他们之间似乎还保持着原有的舒适的相处方式。Dean还是会因为Cas忘买牛奶而发飙，而Cas还是对Cas的嘴炮翻白眼。一切都没有变除了现在Dean可以自由自在的看着Cas，他可以靠在Cas身上和他一起看电影然后弄乱他的头发。

而且，现在Dean可以在做爱的时候想叫多大声就叫多大声而Cas看起来完全不在意。

这星期的真心话大冒险又是一如既往的一堆可怕的大冒险和尴尬的真心话。Dean简直对听众的想像力肃然起劲，如果他不是那个受到惩罚的人的话。Dean不得不承认有些还是很有趣的，比如前几天他被要求去调戏实习生Kevin，Dean简直不能更加乐意。

 

Dean在最后的广告结束后打开自己的麦克风。“我们又回来了伙计们，而今天是－”他冲Cas做了个鬼脸，“真心话大冒险的星期二！Cas，已经有人打电话进来了吗？”

Cas点点头然后按下接听按钮“Hello，The Mix？”

“嘿甜心，”一个性感的女声从电话里传来。

“Hello，怎么称呼？”Cas从咖啡杯里啜了一口咖啡。

“我叫Pamela。”那个女人回答。

“你好Pamela，”Dean边嚼甜甜圈边吃，“你想做什么呢？”

“是这样的，我有一个问题。”

Dean靠在他的椅背上，双手交叉放在脑后，“放马来，”他挑衅地说到，Cas宠溺地翘了翘他的膝盖。

“小心你挑衅对象，Dean。”Cas警告他，“还记得上次吗？”

“哦你是说有个小妞让我亲你，我本想对你温柔点的没想到你突袭我那次？”

Cas露出一口狼一般的笑，“没错，就是那次。”

对话那头传来一阵轻笑，“行了小伙子们，”她说，“你们是打算调一整天情还是继续真心话大冒险？”

“好吧，Pam，”Dean说“你想怎么整我们？”

“真心话！”Pamela立刻回答，“你们上次做爱是什么时候？”

Dean发出一阵狂笑，“我喜欢这个问题，但是，抱歉宝贝儿，我对床上那些事很保密。”他不怀好意的瞥了Cas一眼。

“扫兴鬼。”Pamela仍然用欢快的语调说，“你呢Cas？你会承认你上次做爱是什么时候吗？”

Cas长长地看了Dean一眼，似乎在思索什么。Dean立刻意识到Cas这次绝对又会说出什么惊天地泣鬼神的回答，“今天早上，在我和Dean去上班之前。”

Dean抗议的张大嘴，而电话那头传来一阵兴奋的尖叫，“恭喜你们，小伙子们！”她听上去一点也不惊讶。

Cas播放了下一首歌，无视Kevin隔着玻璃对他们尖叫。Garth也站在Kevin背后，像个拿到圣诞礼物的小孩子。Dean的手机已经开始提示一条条信息和电话，他只得把手机放到一边去。他看见来电显示有Sam，Jo，Charlie然后有是一通Sam的来电。

“你认真的吗，Cas？”他终于挤出一句话，他翘起嘴角抑制不住微笑。

而Cas只是挑起嘴角笑着看着他，他抓着Dean的T恤将他拉近，“要说真心话，Dean，”然后他靠上前给了Dean一个吻。

 


End file.
